Innocence
by BlueOrphan
Summary: One-shot. Set in a semi-alternate universe. As children our favourite hanyou and stalker enjoy a moment of peace as only they can.


Snow.

It was white, puffy, so pure and innocent.

As Tsukuyomi sat on the front porch of the Shinmeiryu dojo, legs stretched out over the wooden floorboards she gazed at the winter wonderland before her.

She wished she had her sword with her but Motoko sensei had kept it. Tsukuyomi thought it was unfair. After all, it wasn't like she could've killed the boy with it. It was only a wooden sword and she hadn't been hitting him hard.

He hadn't even been bleeding.

But rules were rules. Even if Tsukuyomi hated them.

A snowflake fell on her gloved hand. She watched it melt, fascinated. Then she heard the floor-boards squeak beside her as someone sat down.

It was her senpai. Her senpai who was so cute and delicious, especially with that pink scarf and green gloves and fluffy pink snow boots that was clearly three sizes too big for her. Her senpai who had promised to watch her in her first ki fight and come to the dojo just to watch her match with the boy just then.

Her senpai was holding something-a mug of hot chocolate. As she sat down Tsukuyomi felt that familiar urge creep into her mind again. The urge that was scratching at her insides, clawing at her telling her to do things like kill and destroy.

Telling her to mutilate the precious creature that was smiling at her from behind her scarf, her dark brown eyes warm and innocent. Innocent just like the snow.

"Here I got this for you from Motoko-sensei. You were sneezing a lot in practice just then," Her senpai said, offering her the hot chocolate.

It smelt so good. Just for a minute Tsukuyomi felt…normal.

"Thank you senpai," Tsukuyomi said politely, taking the mug from her. She brought the mug to her lips sipping it in silence.

Her senpai was sitting cross-legged. For a moment Tsukuyomi thought she was meditating because she had her eyes closed and her palms were facing upwards on her knees.

Then she asked hesitantly, opening one eye, "Why did you hurt that boy so much?"

Tsukuyomi pondered. She didn't really know herself. She didn't think she'd been hurting him. All she wanted to see was blood. She wasn't going to kill him-not on purpose anyway.

"I didn't know," Tsukuyomi lied.

Her senpai side-eyed her for a long moment then sighed, opening both eyes, "You shouldn't get carried away like that. We learn Shinmeiryu because we want to protect people not hurt people."

"I guess," Tsukuyomi said. She sipped the hot chocolate, sneaking looks out of the sides of her eyes at her senpai's attire.

It made her look puffy. Tsukuyomi didn't like it. She couldn't see her senpai's flawless, white skin because her arms and legs were covered by trousers and a parka. She couldn't even see her senpai's hair because most of it was tucked underneath the cotton blue striped beanie she wore but she had to admit that the fluffy blue pom-poms hanging from it was cute.

"Thank you for coming by the way senpai it means a lot to me," Tsukuyomi said happily.

Her senpai just looked at her, only her eyes visible as she'd lowered her face so that the lower half was hidden in her scarf. Tsukuyomi saw kindness, gentleness in those eyes. It was amazing how fast those eyes could change. They could be like that for one second then in another second they'd turn dangerous, still calm but there was something lurking underneath the surface, a sense of bestial power, untamed and raw that threatened to not just defeat an opponent but _annihilate._ Tsukuyomi had seen it happen so many times in the dojo whenever her senpai was fighting an opponent and especially in the few tournaments she'd snuck into to watch her senpai compete against the other children.

Her senpai wasn't like the others. She was much more powerful. The others were like wooden puppets to her. Easily breakable and fragile but where her senpai seemed to like showing sympathy and kindness towards them and even treated them like they were one of _them. _

Tsukuyomi could never be one of them. She was a parentless child, an orphan cast out into the wild because of the demon blood that was dormant inside her.

Her senpai was a half demon.

They were the only ones who could really understand each other in the end. Not even her senpai's little princess could no matter how much she tried.

"It's ok," Her senpai said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She had removed her eyes from her which made her disappointed. Tsukuyomi liked it when her senpai looked at her. She liked those eyes, so naïve and open. Tsukuyomi made a silent promise to herself to protect her senpai from ever losing such adorable innocence.

"But really you should be more careful," Setsuna said. "You could have really hurt that boy."

"Senpai," Tsukuyomi murmured, holding the mug of hot chocolate tightly with her fingers. "Don't you think that as Shinmeiryu swordsmen we're going to be killing as well anyway in the future?"

Her senpai's expression grew troubled. Tsukuyomi didn't like that. She stood up, taking her senpai's hand and yanked her up.

"I'm just kidding," Tsukuyomi grinned at her.

Relief doused her senpai's face as if she was happy she didn't have to think about that question. Tsukuyomi found that endearing. Her senpai was so righteous and duty-bound, morally and blindly so. Always following the rules never questioning orders, believing in the Shinemeiryu's ways like a puppy who stayed loyal to its owner and did everything it was asked. It was the trait that Tsukuyomi loved the most about her.

"Let's go make a snow-man," Tsukuyomi chirped and pulled her out onto the snowy court-yard.

As she gathered up snow her senpai loosened up, starting to look happy. Together they started to make a snowman, snow-flakes drifting down and the wind passing by ruffling their clothes. Her senpai sneezed a couple of times-a worrying sign because she was more covered up than a grizzly bear with a coat full of thick shag fur. Tsukuyomi shrugged it off. Her senpai was strong enough to withstand something as silly as a cold.

As they worked Tsukuyomi didn't say anything because really, she liked the way her senpai's face looked-peaceful and relaxed and if she said what she really thought her senpai's face would crease in disapproval ruining her face.

And besides she couldn't wait to slice open that beautiful innocent face with one of the daggers they kept at the dojo later, to see crimson red spatter over the pristine white snow in splatter marks like paint tarnishing a white table-cloth.

Tsukuyomi thought that the snow looked and felt far too innocent after all. Just like her senpai.

* * *

A.N: Something fluffy, something peaceful. Alternate-verse.


End file.
